


Sugar & Spice

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Actor RPF, One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Businessman Jensen, Christmas Cookies, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Chad and Jensen on Christmas Eve.





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).



> Originally written for insmallpackages.

Jensen comes home to find Chad sitting at the kitchen counter, his hand in a box of Jingles cookies even though his mouth is already clearly stuffed with the things. After he throws his keys on the hall table, Jensen shrugs off his jacket, and tosses it on the back of a chair before slipping off his shoes.

“Hmm Hmmhmm,” Chad greets. 

“Chew, swallow, and then speak,” Jensen teases.

Chad gulps audibly, swallowing down the cookies. “Hi.”

Jensen grabs the box of cookies and sets it aside before moving to stand between Chad’s legs. He slides his hands up Chad’s thighs before resting them on his hips. Chad tilts his head down and kisses Jensen softly, tasting of sugar. Jensen smiles into the kiss before deepening it. They kiss languidly, Chad’s hands moving up and down Jensen’s back, and Jensen’s thumbs rubbing circles on the skin just above the waistband of Chad’s jeans. 

“Hey there,” Jensen murmurs as they break apart. He kisses Chad’s jaw and then steps back to look him in the eyes. “You’re home early.”

“They let us out early for the holiday, unlike your slave driver of a boss,” Chad grins, obviously teasing since Jensen owns his own business. 

“You think you’re funny, huh?” Jensen asks, but his voice is soft and fond. 

“I know I am.” Chad hooks his calf around Jensen’s back and pulls him even closer. “Just like I know you love me.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Jensen reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out an envelope, handing it to Chad.

“What’s this?” Chad asks as he takes the envelope.

“Open it.” 

Chad raises an eyebrow, but he rips open the envelope, shaking out the contents. Two tickets to Hawaii along with other travel documentation. 

“You’re taking me on a vacation?”

Jensen leans in, kissing his way up Chad’s neck. “Mmm-hmm. You, me, sun, sand, and sea.”

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Chad nuzzles Jensen’s cheek. “You’ll get your present later.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Jensen asks against Chad’s jawline.

“My hot body,” Chad answers.

“Have that already,” Jensen murmurs.

“The pleasure of my company?”

“Got that too, although it’s debatable some days.”

“Hey!”

Jensen lifts his head and grins at Chad. “Kidding. C’mon, what is it?”

Chad reaches behind his own back and comes back with a small box sitting in the palm of his hand. Jensen looks at Chad and then the box and then at Chad again. 

“You going to open it?” Chad asks.

“Yeah, of course.” Jensen takes the box and opens it, his eyes going wide when he sees the platinum band nestled inside. His eyes fly upwards to meet Chad’s. “Are you…?”

“Marry me?” Chad’s voice trembles just slightly as though he’s unsure about Jensen’s answer.

“Yes,” Jensen says immediately. He throws his arms around Chad’s neck and pulls him in for a tight hug, whispering in his ear. “Yes.”

Chad hugs him back, clearly relieved. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jensen responds. He pulls back just a bit and grins. “There’s a ring for you in my suitcase. I was going to propose in Hawaii.”

“That might have been a bit more romantic,” Chad admits, biting his lip.

“Nah, this is better.” Jensen kisses Chad. “This is us.”

“But we’re still going to Hawaii, right?” Chad asks with a teasing grin when they pull apart again.

“Jerk,” Jensen answers, his grin just as big.


End file.
